User blog:Imouto-tan/Sherria Amicus
Meimei Amicus, more commonly known as Sherria Amicus, is a Magic God, the founder of Destiny City and an ex-member of the Magic God group called POLTERGEIST. She has many memory vessels that she uses to interact with the citizens of Destiny City. Her hometown is located in ancient China, though it is unknown how long she lived there. Her true form is a Deus Ex, and she can use many different magic spells. While under the thrall of Demon Queen Werbellia she was a lusty fist-fighting soldier with super human strength who was a member of Werbellia's army. She is a collector of magic garments (magic treasures), and is the self-proclaimed goddess of the moon. She is known to sell her magical objects to Mei-li for cute dresses, rare herbs for her tea and, sexy lingerie. Background Appearance Her true age is unknown, but Sherria has the qualities of a mature female. She is noted for her large breasts, and womanly figure, accentuated by her lovely dresses. People believe her beauty is comparable to that of Diaochan of the four Four Beauties. Personality Her mind can trail off from one subject to another, or even forget important details, a fact that Victoria Amicus, who refers to her way of thinking resembles that of a grandmother, and many of her peers detest, such as Lady Mallory, who doesn't want to be compared to her. She is best described as an extremely large-breasted queen well known for being airheaded and moving at her own pace. However, when she gets serious people can't help but listen, for her words bear weight. This is perhaps due to her skill as a debater and a mother, and it comes to no surprise that she has a military base and mall built in her honor. In battle she has a very laid-back personality and takes things at her own pace, often interacting with others in a contemptuously nonchalant way. Personality as Project α-1 Project α-1 was barbarically sadistic, only getting real joy out of her opponents helplessness and scared emotions. She fully enjoyed wanton slaying of female soldiers and hunting magic users. She, alongside Project Ω-4, opposed killing innocent civilians that Werbellia's army kidnapped from neighboring kingdoms. When wearing her mask, she feels dominant and strong, and her voice sounds deeper and much more menacing; however, when the mask comes off her voice gets higher and much softer, though just as militant yet very motherly. Project α-1 is courteous to her colleagues and has great disdain for Werbellia. After the birth of her daughter and once Werbellia's "'True Magic God'" experiment succeeded Sherria broke free of Werbellia's control and her personality gradually became what it is today. Personality as Rosie Palms Rosie is an easy-going and is openminded person, she is always looking for the next interesting thing and is often psyched about it; she has a sillier and more flirtatious side once she drunken. She's overly attracted to busty women and is well known for her "breast fetish" and belittlement of flat-chested females; though she claims to only be attached to powerful and rich men. She sometimes fantasizes about herself in rather compromising situations and positions with her daughter, Xuan Nu, and her close females friends. Whenever she knows her enemy is far too tough to handle, she'll often smirk in said danger and focus on escaping rather than continuing the said fight, showing she has a passive side, but will fight if the situation calls for it. She also plots ecchi ways to see how revealing the girls she knows can get. She even is one to joke at serious times, to show everything in a situation isn't terrible. And being a Ki Master, she is well-endowned with various techniques, whether, it's fighting related or not, while showing the fruits of her labor. Powers Reality Condition- Immutability- Magic Intuition- Copy Cat Negation- She is completely immune to being copied in anyway possible. Psionic Meta Magic- *Brilliant Imitation- *Star Reader Magic- *Divine Dragon Blaze Magic- *Rapture Magic- *Judgement Magic- *Ice Demon Slayer Magic- *Sky God Slayer Magic- *Heavenly Body magic- Adaptive Power-Level- She can adapt to any power level even Nigh Omnipotence Immunity Bypassing- She can even bypass the immunity of having omni-negation. Alternate-Selves Contacting- She can summon and talk to her various other selves from other realities, but most notably she can summon Lady Mallory whenever she needs someone to stand in for her during speeches... Consciousness Transferal- She can send her consciousness into the body of her memory vessels. Powers as Project α-1 Iron-Blood Armor- Magic Eye- *Thrall Eye- Project Alpha-1 has an ability called Thrall Eye that she gained from using the Illusion Manuscript on Werbellia after she broke free from her control. She can control her enemies and allies with the eye, but can only control one person at a time. The eye is very strong and the ability is unbreakable, but it strains her mind and body. *Neverending Nightmares- Project Alpha-1 can send powerful brainwaves to her enemies creating psychosomatic mental hallucinations. These illusions are the past memories of people who have died in the area, moments before their deaths occurred. This ability, according to Sherria, cannot be shut off until the intended target(s) die, however; she can utilize those memories to capture her victims in a powerful illusionary recreation of the event, ultimately leading to her victim's death. It was said by Mei-li that even limited exposure to her illusions can mean death if not careful. Project Alpha-1's power depends on her field of vision. She can only create an illusion if her targets are visible to her. Any interruption with her line of sight can instantly cancel the illusion. Bloody Monday- Bloody Monday is Project Alpha-1's primary weapon. Pay Back Time- Bloodedge Enhancer- Preflex- Powers As Rosie Palms Ki Control- *Ki Instillation- She can infuse her Ki into objects and others healing them or enhancing their physical condition. *Mystical Martial Arts- She can channel her Ki and make it mimic elemental energy. *Materialized Guardian- She can use her Ki to manifest a giant black and gold tiger. *Channeling- She can channel her Ki into others by groping them and/or french kissing them. **Chi Augmentation- By doing this she can also augment the Ki already in the receiver, just by sexually arousing their bodies. Sexual Instinct- Magic God Form Omni-Magic- Equipment Illusion Manuscript- She can permanently replicate and enhance the strength of any power that her Illusion Manuscript analyzes as long as she has the book on her person. *Mark of Mastery- She has mastered all of the powers and abilities that she ever mimicked. She can also master new abilities in mere minutes and evolve them. Sealed Legacy Weapon – Celestial Sealing Blade: Izanami- Her Memory Vessels *Dai-sensei- *Victoria Amicus- *Chelia Amicus- Trivia *Sherria's birthday is on the 21st of September, a day recognized as International Peace Day. *Her favorite type of flowers are yamayuri (mountain lilies), they mean "the joy of life". *'Greek Tragedy' is a form of theatre from Ancient Greece and Asia Minor. * Sherria's Cheongsams and Kimonos is believed to be originated from the infamous designer and magician, Dragon Couture. * Her alias Meimei(美苺) means 'beautiful berry' in Mandarin Chinese. *During dinner time, Sherria eats unnaturally fast just like her Memory Vessel, Chelia. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet